1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to kayaks, and more specifically, to a new design for a kayak that can be readily assembled, a kit for building the kayak, and a course that incorporates building the kayak.
2. Related Art
Kayaking is a popular recreational activity throughout the world. Typically, individuals purchase a manufactured kayak for use, although many individuals would enjoy building their own kayak. However, the amount of time typically required to build a kayak is prohibitive for most of these people.
As a result, a need exists for a new design for a kayak that can be readily assembled. In particular, a need exists for a kayak design and a kayak kit that allows an individual to build his/her own kayak within a reasonable amount of time. Further, a need exists for a course that incorporates building and/or using the kayak to illustrate one or more principles of the course.